With the continuous development of the smartphone industry, the market competition of mobile phones becomes increasingly fierce. The thickness of mobile phones has gradually become an important selling point for many major manufacturers. The emergence of ultrathin mobile phones plays an important role in improving the market competitiveness of mobile phones of a manufacturer.
As shown in FIG. 1, current mainstream smartphones mainly include a front housing 1, a touchscreen and display screen 2, a rear housing 3, a battery 4, and a battery cover 5. The touchscreen and display screen 2 is mounted on an upper surface of the front housing 1, the rear housing 3 is mounted on a lower surface of the front housing 1, the battery cover 5 is covered on a lower surface of the rear housing 3; in addition, the front housing 1, the rear housing 3 and the battery cover 5 together form a battery chamber in which the battery 4 is housed. As a result, the overall thickness of a smartphone includes at least a sum of the thickness of the front housing 1, the thickness of the rear housing 3 and the thickness of the battery cover 5. In such a design, the touchscreen and display screen 2 and the battery 4 each have a fixed thickness. In this regard, the ultimate thickness of the smartphone at least includes a sum of the thickness of the touchscreen and display screen 2, the space between the touchscreen and display screen 2 and a bottom plate of the front housing 1, the thickness of the bottom plate of the front housing 1, the thickness of the front housing 1, the thickness of the battery 4 and the thickness of the battery cover 5. Moreover, the thickness of the bottom plate is typically not less than 0.55 mm, accordingly there is no room to further reduce the overall thickness of a mobile phone.